


To the Victor goes the Spoils

by spideytorch_parkner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, EWE, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Quidditch, Romance, Sapphics, hollyhead harpys, idk how to tag, im gay and i want this, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideytorch_parkner/pseuds/spideytorch_parkner
Summary: Ginny snorted to herself- she knew about the preposterous rumors about her and harry. Really, she understood, with Harry being his famous self and ginny being her, well, bold self (despite the other, less polite rumors about her supposed myriad of boyfriends) , it made sense. But she could never want Harry like that, not now she saw him more as a brother than the idol she once thought.It would be funny to date him, though, if only to see Ron's face.Or: an alternate ending to the final quidditch match sixth year. Linny fluff
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	To the Victor goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> I love these gals! Also fuck jkr, ginny had a fruitful and wonderful quidditch career for years

Ginny felt the cold air whip at her face.

This high up, the weather didn't matter- the price of getting a good view of the field was dealing with the harsh winds and chilling temperatures.

She lamented silently to herself as she watched Katie streak across the field, a red dot clutched among her red and yellow robes as she flew towards the ravenclaw goalposts. She wanted to play chaser, really, but with Harry stuck in detention for the final game, and with her as the next best seeker in the house, there wasn't really any other choice.

There was a new gust of air as Chang whizzed past on her broom. Ginny grimaced at the girl's determined face. While most seekers would sit, altering position occasionally to search for the snitch, Chang seemed rather determined to find the snitch first. The redhead wondered if it was because she really wanted to win, or if she was a bit jealous of the gryffindor girl.

Ginny snorted to herself- she knew about the preposterous rumors about her and harry. Really, she understood, with Harry being his famous self and Ginny being her, well, bold self (despite the other, less polite rumors about her supposed myriad of boyfriends) , it made sense. But she could never want Harry like that, not now she saw him more as a brother than the idol she once thought.

It would be funny to date him, though, if only to see the look on Ron's face.

Ginny wondered if Cho was still jealous, for a moment, before a glimmer caught the corner of her eye.

Luna’s commentary caught up to her swing in attention instantly- not much to Ginny's surprise, the ravenclaw always could read emotions and social cues rather well, the problem was when she simply decided to ignore them- and said something lazily over the megaphone.

Ginny saw Cho abruptly turn in her direction, but it didn't matter, she was already diving, her red robes flapping behind her as she flew towards the Ravenclaw goal posts- it was there, right in the middle of the center post.

She saw Chang gaining speed out of the corner of her eye. The keeper was in the way, and cho would easily catch up, unless she-

_Ah, fuck it._

She lunged off her broom, hearing the screams and shouts all around her, but focused on the golden ball underneath her fingertips.

She snagged it, and, in a split second decision- not like there were many choices, what with her broom falling steadily to the ground and herself heading towards the same fate- Ginny twisted her hips, lurching an arm out-

Her fingers hit the cold metal of the goalpost and she used all her strength, closing her fingers around the hoop.

Her fall halted abruptly. She grunted, her arm feeling as though she’d nearly dislocated it, before she swung her legs up, up and around the post, managing to pull herself up into an awkward straddle.

The moment she was up, out of certain danger, there was an uproar from the crowd. Luna's serene voice rang out, with a hint of what could have been pride. “Ginny Weasley has caught the snitch, making Gryffindor the victors of the match, and winners of the house cup. A bit of a shame really, I’d quite hoped ravenclaw would win, but oh well.” Ginny grinned up at the teachers stand, seeing the bright shock of white hair there. 

Most of the ravenclaw team had retreated to the field, sulking in their loss. Peakes and Coote flew up to Ginny, helping her back to the ground, careful not to jostle her arm- they must have realized it was hurt, she thought with a small smile.

They landed on the green and ginny was immediately swallowed by her team, hands on her shoulder and head and hugging her. While she could feel her robes being pulled away, cautious hands at her shoulder, she grinned at the swarm of red and yellow, and pulled away as the crowd began to flood the field.

“Im fine, Katie, really. Ron- no, stop mothering me! No, enough! its fine, I'll go see madam pomfrey after this, I swear. I just have one thing to do, I'll be right back. I've just got this one thing to do…” she looked into the crowd, looking over the tops of people's heads, searching, until…

“Ah!” There, standing over to the edge of the field, that shock of pale hair and fair skin, her eagle hat sitting a bit sadly on the ground as she smiled at the passionate gryffindors.

Ginny jogged over, quite aware of all the eyes following her. “Hey.” She grinned easily at Luna, eyes tracing the cute cork earrings and necklace that seemed to just be a rock.

Luna smiled brightly at her. “Hello. Congratulations on the victory, you quite earned it.” She nodded at Ginny's arm, where a generous spread of mottled black and blue was visible under her tank top. 

Ginny leaned in a bit closer, taking one of Luna's hands in her own. “Oh? Even if it means Ravenclaw lost?”

“Oh, sure.” She said airily. “The winner is hardly the most interesting part. It's seeing how they won.”

Ginny chuckled. “Such a ravenclaw.”

Luna shrugged. “I am in the house, after all.” She looked over Ginny's shoulder calmly. “I think your friends want you to go with them. You’ve still yet to claim the cup as your prize.”

The ginger shrugged, not bothering to glance at her team or friends. “I'm sure they've got a very raucous party planned as soon as Pomfrey heals my arm. But, at the current moment, there's really only one prize id like to claim.”

She leaned in closer, the blonde girl still smiling serenely up at her, even as a small blush dotted her cheeks. “Oh? What might the victor want more than a trophy?” 

Ginny grinned, their noses nearly touching. “Can I kiss you?”

Luna beamed at her, nodding. Ginny didn't hesitate after receiving permission- she swooped in, happily claiming those soft lips, one hand coming up to cradle the back of Luna's head, fingers catching in her soft white hair.

It wasn't a long kiss- though, to ginny, it felt like it could have been a century long,- and the pulled apart, smiling happily at each other, one of lunas hands resting happily on Ginny's uninjured shoulder, the other still clasped with Ginny's own hand. 

“I think the victor might have more, if she'd like.”

Ginny blushed a bit more at that, thoroughly pleased at the idea, when a shocked voice broke in.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED?” 

Ginny turned with a smirk, seeing Ron standing with the rest of the team, surprise written all over his face. “Well, Ronald, I was just snogging luna- i thought you'd know what it was, seeing as you and Lavender had quite a few escapades in the common room.”

Her brother turned as red as his hair, but ginny just rolled her eyes before he could respond. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I promised to go to the hospital wing. I'll come to the party in the commons as soon as I'm released.” She swept around, grasping Luna's hand a bit more tightly. “Come with me?”

Ah

The ravenclaw only nodded calmly and Ginny started walking.

_Well,_ she thought, looking sideways at Luna as they walked, _if this is my prize, I might just have to keep winning quidditch games._

  
  


————

  
  


The harpys fans thundered throughout the stadium, a roar going up as the victory was announced.

Ginny whooped, flying to the center to meet her teammates in a crushing hug, their seeker right in the center of the group, snitch still clutched in her hand as she cheered, celebrating with her team.

Ginny broke off after a moment, and the keeper, Amelia shot her a knowing smile.. “Go get her, weasley.”

She nodded with a smirk, flying off towards the top box in the crowd- for the friends and family of the players. A familiar blonde head peeked out, coming to the front of the small crowd and leaning over the railing.

Ginny hovered in front of Luna, pushing her short, choppy red hair back with an easy grin, a hand gently grabbing Luna's chin and tilting her head up.

“A kiss for the victor?”

As if she had to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and tell me thoughts in the comments! 💗


End file.
